Shipping prompts
by writersoftheuniverse
Summary: Prompts from tumblr. Includes AUs
1. Hey, Waldo!

Berwald Oxenstierna would never consider himself a jealous person. Most of the time, he rarely felt he has anything to be jealous over. He had good grades, a great family, and a wonderful best friend, Tino Väinämöinen. However there was one thing he lacked.

Berwald always knew that he wasn't the best at communicating. This, along with his slightly intimidating appearance, usually made him feel extremely lonely.

So, if there was one person Berwald was jealous of, it would have to be Mathias Køhler. Mathias was outgoing, handsome, funny, a bit on the airheaded side, but that didn't matter to Berwald. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be like Mathias, or be with Mathias.

Berwald felt no point in thinking about it. Mathias was probably the most well-liked person in school and Berwald was lucky to have one friend.

"Hey, Waldo!" A loud, energetic voice shook him out of his thoughts. When he saw who it belonged to, he was probably lucky he didn't freak out. It was Mathias Køhler himself. Berwald didn't realize Mathias even knew he existed, much less knew his name!

"Hm?" The Swede basically grunted out, not trusting himself to say anything more.

"Ya' look a bit lonely, sitting over there by yourself. Isn't there a short kid that always hangs out with ya?" Mathias asked, a permanent, genuine grin plastered on his face.

"Do you mean Tino?" Berwald asked, his stomach still doing somersaults.

"Yeah," Mathias said, sitting down next to him. "Somethin' happen to him?"

"The flu, that's what," Berwald said, looking down at his food. he was probably sounding rude, he thought sadly.

"Well, why don't I sit with you?" Mathias grinned, moving closer to Berwald.

"Aren't you already sitting with someone else?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Lukas? Nah, today he's sitting with Vlad and Arthur. Besides, everyone can survive without me for just one period," he winked at Berwald and elbowed him lightly.

Berwald felt himself blush. "Sure, if you want to."

The Dane and the Swede continued chatting until the bell rang for the next period.

"Ya' know, Waldo, you're not bad. Maybe we should hang out some more sometime. How about," Mathias pulled out a pen from God knows where and grabbed Berwald's hand. He wrote down his- Wait, is that his number?

"Friday night, movie theater, you and me. Gimme a call?" Mathias grinned and winked again before going off to his next class.

Berwald looked at his hand, a smile appearing on his usually emotionless face.

"Sounds great," he whispered to himself.


	2. When Are You Getting Married?

FrUk

Teacher/single parent au

When you were dating someone, there was always going to be a 'meet-the-family' date that would end up being awkward for everyone involved. However, it was more awkward when said family was your two children. It was even more awkward when said date was the teacher of your two children.

After two months worth of arguments between Arthur Kirkland, the father of the two said children, and Francis Bonnefoy, the said teacher, Francis finally asked Arthur out. While Arthur was extremely flustered and could not think of what to say, he finally mumbled. "Yes, you bloody frog."

So, tonight was the first night Francis would be having dinner with Arthur and his two children, Alfred and Matthew.

When Francis arrived at the Kirkland residence, he was greeted by two twin boys hugging him.

"They were looking forward to this all day," Arthur grumbled before leading Francis to the dining room.

"Please tell me you did not cook, _mon cher,_ I have heard nothing but complaints from poor Alfred and Mathieu, and I would like to leave this date without food poisoning." Alfred giggled while Matthew cracked a smile.

Before Arthur could say anything, Alfred interrupted. "Don't worry, Mr. Bonnefoy! We ordered food from the French place you told us about in class!"

"Oh, Arthur, I didn't realize you enjoyed French cuisine," Francis smirked.

"Of course I don't, what sane person enjoys snails," Arthur grumbled, visibly flustered. He grabbed Francis's hand. "Come, on, the food's going to get cold."

During dinner, it mainly consisted of Francis trying to make Arthur, as his friend Antonio would say, as red as a tomato. Until, Matthew finally blurted out what he had wanted to say since Francis arrived.

"When are you two getting married?" The quiet voice spoke.

Arthur spit out his food, causing the twins to giggle.

Francis smiled. "Well, if everything goes well," Francis kissed Arthur on the cheek, "We may start planning before the school year ends." Arthur crossed his arms, his bushy eyebrows furrowing in false anger. "And, if you two keep your grades up. Which shouldn't be a problem for Mathieu…"

Alfred crossed his arms, and got a determined look on his face. "Daddy, if I get an A on my next math test, does that mean you're gonna propose to Mr. Bonnefoy?"

"Alfred, you know I can't make promise like tha-"

" _Oui_ , and if he doesn't, I will propose to him, little Alfred."

"And what's the guarantee I'll say yes, frog?" Arthur challenged, his face moving closer to Francis's.

"Because, _mon cher_ , if you were going to say no, I wouldn't be able to do this." Francis planted his lips onto Arthur's.

Instead of slapping him, like Arthur usually would, he returned the kiss, just before they were interrupted with an,

"Ewwwwww, that's gross!"

Francis pulled away and laughed. " _Désolé,_ Alfred."

Arthur could feel his face redden. He couldn't believe he had been idiotic enough to forget that the twins were there. _Bloody frog, distracting me like that._

Even though Arthur felt the most embarrassment he had felt in a long time, he considered it on of the best dates he had had.


	3. Phones

Spapru

Literally bumping into each other au

Gilbert Beilschmidt hated to be a stereotypical, always-on-their-phone type of person, but he couldn't help it! Whether he was texting Francis, getting scolded by Ludwig, or frustrating playing Flappy Bird, he was on his phone.

So, on one of the many days he was on his phone, he was walking through town, not paying attention to much around him. All of a sudden, his phone was knocked out of his hands by someone running into him.

"Hey, watch it!" The albino grumbled look for his phone on the ground.

"Lo siento!" The figure apologized. Gilbert looked up at the man. He had tan skin, warm green eyes, and curly hair. S _cheiße, he's hot._ "I didn't mean to bump into you, señor."

"Well, you're lucky that I was awesome enough to get a case for my phone, or you'd have to pay me back."

"Oh, of course, señor! Let me help you look for it." Before Gilbert could say no thank you, the man was down on the ground, helping him find his phone.

"So, what's your name, anyway?" Gilbert asked.

"My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo! ¿Y usted?"

Gilbert sighed. "I don't speak Spanish. I only speak awesome Prussian."

"Oh, lo siento, I was just asking your name."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, my name is the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Antonio didn't respond for a bit, and Gilbert go nervous. Finally, Antonio responded.

"I found your phone, Señor!" Both men got up an Antonio handed him his phone. Gilbert silently regretted not having a passcode. What if Antonio looked through his phone?

"Well, Gil, I must be off. Lo siento for any trouble I've cause you. ¡Adios!" Antonio grinned before jogging off.

Gilbert sighed and opened his phone. He noticed it was on the contacts app. _Scheiße,_ Gilbert thought, _did he steal any information?_ Suddenly, Gilbert noticed what was different.

In the A section of contacts, there was a new one. Antonio Fernádez Carriedo.

* * *

 **A/N: Translations**

 **Spanish:**

 **Lo Siento - I'm sorry**

 **Señor - Mister/Sir**

 **¿Y usted? - And you (formal)?**

 **German:**

 **Scheiße - Shit**


	4. Sunflowers

RusPru

Roommates au

Ivan Braginski is hard to describe. Sometimes, he's the nicest person you have ever met, and you'd want to protect him with your life. Other times, he's the scariest person you have ever met and you want to crawl under your bed and hide.

At least, this is what Gilbert thought of Ivan. What made it eve worse was Gilbert had a major crush on him. The thing was, from what Gilbert noticed from living with him, he was so… naive. At least, he seemed that way.

" _гильберт_ , I'm back!" Gilbert heard the familiar Russian accent slam the door.

Gilbert got up from his bed and greeted him at the door.

"This is everything you needed, _да_?" Ivan held out the bags he had brought back from the supermarket. Strangely enough, he held them out all in one hand. His left hand was behind his back.

"Thanks, man. You're awesome," Gilbert hoped that he was giving a hint to the Russian. He never called just _anyone_ awesome.

Ivan just smiled an innocent smile. "You're welcome, _гильберт_. I also brought you something." He pulled his left hand out from behind him. He was holding a beautiful sunflower. Ivan handed it to Gilbert.

The albino could feel himself blushing. " _D-Danke,_ Ivan. But, aren't these your favorite?"

Ivan laughed, then looked down at Gilbert with his piercing violet eyes. "да, I do, but I can always buy more. Besides, anything for _моя любовь_."

The Self-Proclaimed Prussian cursed himself for not learning Russian.

"So, we should put away the bags, _да_?"

Gilbert was snapped out of his thoughts. "Right, right…"

After putting away the bags, Gilbert played his videos games for an hour, his commentary mainly consisting of cursing in German.

After about an hour, Gilbert heard Ivan's voice. "гильберт, I am going to friend's house. i will be back soon."

" _Ja, ja_ ," Gilbert said absentmindedly.

After another hour of playing video games, Gilbert went to his room, where he noticed a letter.

 _Gilbert,_

 _I am afraid of you laughing at me, so I asked Fredka, and he said I should do it in a note._

 _We have been roommates for a long time, and I really like you. I was wondering if we could go out to movie?_

 _I love you, Gilbert._

 _Я тебя люблю, _гильберт_  
_

 _Ivan_

Gilbert stared at the letter in disbelief. Ivan… liked him back? He couldn't believe it. He kept bouncing up and down on his bed like some 5th grade love-obsessed teenaged girl, waiting for Ivan to come back, so he could finally say

 _"Ich liebe dich aus, Ivan."_

* * *

 **A/N: Translations**

 **German:**

 **Ja - Yes**

 **Danke - Thank you**

 **Ich liebe dich aus - I love you too**

 **Russian:**

 **гильберт - Gilbert**

 **да - Yes**

 **моя любовь - My love**

 **Я тебя люблю, гильберт - I love you, Gilbert**


	5. Kids

_Prompt: One of them wants kids, but they know they can't adopt a human kid because they'll outlive their own child and they know they won't be able to cope with that_

"Angleterre, have you ever thought about adopting a child?"

The two nations had been sitting on the loveseat together when Francis dropped the question.

"F-France-" Arthur stuttered out before he was cut off.

"I mean, the closest we've ever gotten to raising the same child was Matthieu, and we didn't even raise him together," he pointed out. "Which is why I was thinking we should adopt one."

Arthur couldn't believe that Francis didn't realize one of the major flaws in his plan. It's not like he didn't agree that having kids would be a wonderful feeling, considering the last time he had raised a child was nearly 200 years ago, but the cons would outweigh the pros by far.

"Um, Francis? Don't you think that you're forgetting about something?" he asked, hoping Francis would get the hint.

"Non, I don't think I am forgetting anything, lapin. Why?" Francis asked.

Arthur sighed, realizing he'd have to break the news. "We can't adopt, Francis, because we are most definitely going to outlive the child."

Francis's face immediately fell. "Oh… that's right, I completely forgot about that…" He remembered the last time he had ever come close to loving a human, whether familial or romantic, and it still was more painful than any injury he had gotten in war.

Arthur wrapped an arm around his lover. "I'm sorry, Francis, I truly am. If we were human human, I would love to have children with you. But sometimes things aren't fair."

"I know, I know, Arthur. I can't believe the thought slipped my mind." Francis sighed. "The only way we'd ever be able to have a child would be a colony, and obviously there aren't any countries that are that young."

Arthur noticed the look on Francis's face that almost resembled a kicked puppy. "Are you okay, Francis?"

"Oui, I'm fine. I just needed to go back into reality, that's all." He smiled softly. "I should be asking if you're alright. I think this is the longest you've ever gone without call me a frog. Are you sure you're not sick?" He put a hand to Arthur's forehead.

Arthur attempted to swat Francis's hand away, scowling. "Very funny, frog."

"Now there's the Arthur I know and love!" He kissed Arthur on the cheek, causing the Brit's face to turn red.

He crossed his arms, blushing and muttered, "F-Frog…" causing Francis to laugh.

Francis's smile increased. "I may want children, but as long as I have you, I'm okay," he whispered before kissing Arthur on the lips. "Je t'aime."

"And I love you too, Frog."


	6. Flu

_Fruk prompt: one of them has the flu_

"I hate this. Do something, frog," Arthur Kirkland whined from his bed, which he was not permitted to leave.

Francis Bonnefoy sighed as he sat down on the empty spot next to Arthur. "Angleterre, complaining about it isn't going to change anything. All you need to do is lie down, okay?"

Arthur continued pouting, his face flushed from the flu. "But it's pointless, frog! Why can't I get better while doing something other than this?"

The Frenchman rolled his eyes. "Because the last time that happened, you passed out, mon chéri."

Arthur scowled at the pet name. "So? That doesn't mean I'll pass out now."

Francis sighed and put the thermometer in Arthur's mouth again for nearly the third time this half hour. When he took it out of Arthur's mouth and read it, he sighed. "It's still at 38. So that means you're staying here and you're going to continue drinking your water," he ordered.

"But frog!" Arthur whined. "I'm so bored."

Immediately, an idea popped into Francis's head. He laid down next to Arthur, facing him. "I can entertain you," he teased.

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "You do realize that we're both going to be sick if you stay in here, right?"

Francis just smiled and wrapped an arm around Arthur. "If it's for you, mon petit lapin, then it's worth it."

Arthur just sighed stayed close to Francis. "You're going to regret it, I hope you know."

"Even if I will regret it in the future, I don't regret it now." He smiled. "You're so adorable when you're sick," he remarked.

Arthur scowled and leaned into Francis's chest. "I'm not adorable, frog. I'm the most punk rock person in the world," he mumbled.

Francis laughed. "Whatever you say, Angleterre. But who's to say you can't be both."

"Me," Arthur mumbled drowsily.

"And you're always right, mon chéri," Francis teased, rubbing the other's back.

"Shut… Shut it, frog," Arthur mumbled before closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Francis laughed quietly. "I see you're tired, non?" He looked at the sleeping Briton. "Bonne nuit, mon cœur," he whispered, kissing the other's head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Francis woke up with a 38 C fever, which lead to a lot of "I told you so"s from Arthur. Francis didn't pay much attention to this and just thought about how cute Arthur was when he was mad.


	7. Surprise!

Prompt: Surprise proposal as the clock strikes 12

* * *

 _Today was the day,_ Francis Jean Bonnefoy thought as he nervously paced the floor of his Paris apartment. He was going to propose to his boyfriend of two years, Arthur James Kirkland. He was definitely terrified, but he was feeling a strange sense of... was it adrenaline? He couldn't be sure, but whatever it was, it was the only thing that was motivating him to go through with this proposal.

He glanced at the clock. _Five minutes._ It would be five minutes until he arrived. And it was exactly two hours, five minutes, and thirty six seconds until he would force himself to propose. He had prepared a late dinner for them, although he did not prepare too much wine. He wanted Arthur's mind to be completely clear when he made the decision to either accept his proposal or say no. And that last part was what worried him. If he said no, would he break up with him?

Francis tried to calm himself down by looking in the mirror and making sure that he was properly groomed. He had his blond hair tied back with into a neat ponytail with a red bow. He was wearing a blue sweater and jeans. Although it wasn't the most fancy he had ever been for a date, he would've said that he looked rather nice.

Then, there it was. The knock that would set it all off. That would begin the events that could change his life for the better or worse. Francis somehow managed to gather the courage to open the door, where there was a shivering Arthur. The other man was covered in snow, and at least four layers of clothing.

"It's about time," Arthur grumbled, walking into the house and hanging up the two coats he was wearing. Under his coats, Arthur was wearing a green sweater with ripped jeans. Francis would've laughed if he hadn't been more nervous. Even though he looked nice, he would still find a way to look punk.

Francis laughed nervously when he heard Arthur's words. Was Arthur mad at him? "Je suis désolé. I have a fire going, if you want to sit by that."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't be sorry, Frog. It's not like you can control the weather." He pecked his lips. "I've missed you, you know."

The Frenchman embraced Arthur. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Work has been taking up all of my free time."

The other man nodded, leaning his head onto Francis' chest. "I know, I know..." Although Arthur wouldn't admit it in front of anyone else, he always felt safe whenever he was in Francis' arms. "You know, I don't need that fire if you're here. How do you always manage to be so warm?" he mumbled that last question in annoyance.

"Well, I've been in this house for the past six hours, making sure everything was perfect."

Arthur's face flushed. Francis had spent that much time on him? "You didn't have to do that, Frog. I'm not worth that."

Francis gasped. "How could you say something like that, mon cher? You're worth it! You're worth a million nights like this."

Arthur hid his face so Francis couldn't see his blushing. "Stop it!" he whined. "You're making me look like an idiot..."

Francis shook his head. "You could never look like an idiot, lapin." He kissed his forehead and cupped his cheeks. "Now, do you want the dinner to get cold?" he asked, pretending to be calm.

Arthur's eyes widened. "You actually made dinner for me? You didn't have to do that!"

Francis put his finger onto Arthur's lips. "I know I didn't have to. I wanted to, lapin."

He huffed. "Why are you so nice all the time? It's not fair to bitter people like me who want to be like you."

"Hush, Arthur. You're not bitter. You're too kind to be bitter."

Arthur blushed. "Just get me the dinner, frog," he ordered, trying to change the subject.

Francis took his hand and nodded. "If you insist, mon petit lapin." He began to bring him to the kitchen, where a steak dinner was waiting for them. There were candles and small glasses of wine. "Bon appétit!" He blew a kiss.

Arthur sighed and began to pick at the food. Francis frowned. He thought that steak was Arthur's favorite food... Could he have been wrong?

"Arthur, mon cher? Do you not like the food?"

He shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all."

Francis sighed. "Okay, just tell me if you don't like something. I want tonight to be perfect for you!"

Arthur smiled. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but as long as I'm with you, it will be perfect. Don't worry about me."

Francis smiled and pecked his lips before sitting down. "I won't. Now, we don't want this delicious dinner getting cold, now do we?"

* * *

After dinner, the two were sitting down on the couch. Arthur was leaning his head on Francis' shoulder, with Francis' arm wrapped around his. It was 11:55. Francis was getting more and more anxious as each moment went by. He had the ring hidden securely in his pocket, prepared to propose to his wonderful, perfect boyfriend. Then, the thought hit him again. He was going to propose... he was actually going to do this. He had to prevent himself from shaking whenever the thought crept into his mind.

"Arthur, do you want to put on the American New Years program? We're getting close to midnight." Francis suggested, reaching for the remote.

Arthur nodded. "But make sure it isn't too loud. I don't want it to distract me from the moment."

Francis raised an eyebrow, turning on the television.. "The moment? What is that supposed to mean?"

The Englishman groaned. "Don't make me be all sappy and say it, Frog!"

Francis gasped. "You don't want it to distract from time with me?" He squealed and hugged him. "Oh, Arthur, you're so sweet!"

Arthur grumbled. "This is what I was hoping to prevent!" he whined, although he was secretly enjoying it.

"It's not my fault you're adorable, mon petit lapin." He kissed his head.

Arthur leaned into his chest. "What does that phrase even mean?"

He giggled. "It means 'my little rabbit.' Although it sounds strange in English, it's an adorable pet name."

He scowled. "I swear to God if you call me that because of that one time one of my spells went wrong and gave me rabbit ears..." he mumbled, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Trust me, that has nothing to do with it. It's simply a cute pet name. Although, I do have others. Would you rather I call you sourcils?" he asked, smirking.

Arthur glared. "No! I know what that means! It means eyebrows, right?!"

He nodded, pecking his nose. "Oui, it does. I won't call you that, do not worry. Besides, I don't see why you hate those eyebrows in the first place. I think they're rather cute, along with that scruffy hair of yours," he teased.

At the comment, Arthur immediately attempted to flatten his hair. "You're just joking, right?"

Francis shook his head. "Non. I would never joke about something as important as your beauty."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Frog."

Francis glanced at the clock. 11:59. "Arthur..." He took the ring out from his pocket, holding it behind his back. "Can I ask you something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

12:00. The moment was here.

He went down on one knee and took his boyfriend's hand. "Arthur James Kirkland, the love of my life, will you..." He opened the box the ring was in. "Marry me?" he asked hopefully.

For a few seconds, it was completely silent. Francis tried not to show how terrified he was. Was Arthur so disgusted that he wasn't able to properly express how disgusted he was?

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Francis, Arthur finally spoke, and his eyes looked like they were beginning to be filled with tears. "Yes, Francis!" He hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I was worried that you'd never ask!"

Francis gasped, his face as red as a rose. "Really?"

"Of course, Francis! How can you expect me to say no?" He took the ring and put it on his ring finger, his grin not faltering.

"Je t'aime, Arthur!" Francis exclaimed before pecking Arthur's lips.

Arthur took Francis' hand. "I love you too, Frog. Now, come back up here. I'm beginning to get tired and if I'm falling asleep I want it to be on your shoulder."

Francis giggled and got back onto the couch. "That was sappy, Arthur." He wrapped his arm around him. "You're cute when you're sappy."

He pouted. "Don't ruin the moment, Frog."

* * *

After about a half hour of cuddling, the two both fell asleep. Arthur fell asleep first, then Francis after. The next morning, Arthur found himself fiancé-less when he saw that he was alone on the couch. However, he figured out where his missing fiancé was when he smelled something cooking. Of course Francis would want to make him breakfast, since Arthur himself wasn't even allowed to go into the kitchen. He sniffed the air, trying to identify what Francis was cooking. Was it... crêpes? He sniffed again. Yes, it definitely was crêpes.

Arthur stood up and walked to the dining room, which had a door way to the kitchen so he could see Francis. "Smells delicious, Frog."

Francis snickered. "Only you would compliment and insult your new fiancé at the same time."

Arthur's face flushed. "Only me?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

He laughed again. "Nothing, mon amour. You know, for a special treat I'm going to allow you to enter the kitchen."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Thank you, _poppet_ ," he said the pet name dryly, but he walked into the kitchen anyway. He walked behind Francis and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm tired," he mumbled, resting his head on Francis' back.

Francis blushed, but he managed to keep himself calm. "You could go back to sleep, lapin. The only reason you got up was because you chose to get up," he countered.

"I woke up because you weren't there, and I didn't have any pillow besides you." He squeezed him for a quick second. "You're really soft. Better than any pillow I've used."

Francis smirked. "Is that your attempt at a compliment?" he teased.

"Yes it is," he mumbled tiredly. "And you better accept it because they won't be getting any better."

"Do not worry, I accept any compliment from you, even if it's a backhanded one," Francis admitted. Once he was done making the crêpes, the Frenchman backed up, accidentally shoving Arthur with him. "Breakfast is ready, Arthur. Why don't you sit at the table? I'll set everything out, and after breakfast we can cuddle some more, and you can get that sleep you desire."

Arthur groaned but let go. "You better keep your word on that. Or else."

"Or else what, darling?"

He thought for a moment. "I'll unleash the powerful forces of evil on you," he claimed, but meant no malice in his words.

Francis giggled and turned around, pecking his lips. "I'm so scared. You would definitely attempt to hurt your new fiancé, after all."

Arthur scowled. "I will! Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"Whatever you say, amour." He smiled. "Je t'aime."

"I love you too, Frog."


End file.
